In the Heart
by Sweet Lovin
Summary: *PG-13 just in case*A Lily and James romance, set in their 6th year. Lily is a Prefect, and James should be her mortal enemy (because he's a Marauder) But things don't work out that way.
1. Chapter 1

In The Hearts Author: Sweet Lovin  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Lily and James romance, set in their 6th year. Lily is a Prefect, and James should be her mortal enemy (because he's a Marauder) But things don't work out that way.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Remus Lupin stood at his open dormitory window; he sighed out into the darkness. It was the Marauders first day back at Hogwarts. A small September breeze came in; it ruffled his graying light brown hair. Remus turned on his heel to face the rest of the 6th year boy's dormitory. Only Peter was there, James and Sirius were at a late running Quidditch practice, which was oddly enough the night of their first day back. James wanted to get a start this year, so he had guaranteed spots on the team to a few people, and was holding tryouts in a week or so.  
  
"Three days 'till the full moon, Peter." Remus pointed out, flopping down on his bed, face first.  
  
"Yea," He replied absentmindedly. Peter looked up from his book, his watery blue eyes scanning Remus' bed. "Something wrong Remus?"  
  
"No just hating the fact that every month I have to go through this," Remus sighed into his pillow.  
  
Nothing else was said, Peter returned to his book and Remus seemed to have fallen asleep.  
  
Only a half-hour later James and Sirius walked into the boy's dormitory, both clad in red and gold Quidditch robes. James' unruly black hair was standing on end; he was covered with dirt. Sirius didn't look so bad, though he always seemed to manage that.  
  
"Oi James, looks like you took a few falls tonight." Peter smiled at the pair.  
  
"Just a bit, all because of one bloody git." James said shooting Sirius a look.  
  
"Hey, it isn't my fault you were in my way, I mean, I WAS trying to keep the bludger away."  
  
James laughed and dropped his broom at the foot of his bed, "That is true. But anyway, it seems we have a trip to the Shrieking Shack coming up soon, eh Moony?"  
  
"Yea," Remus moaned, rolling over and sitting up.  
  
"Oh, oh," Sirius said, acting a little over excited, "Can Wormtail and I go to Honeydukes to get our monthly supply of chocolate?"  
  
"Have we ever said no to that question?" Remus asked smiling. "Well, on another note, I think I'm going to go to the common room to read. I have a good book from the library on Defense Against Dark Arts, some very interesting stories." The three remaining boys moaned, Remus loved that class, almost a little too much; he was always reading a book or two about it. **** Remus made his way down to the common room; a few first years were scattered around the room. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire and opened up his book. He was undisturbed for a good half-hour, just curled up on the couch reading. When he heard a familiar female voice greet him, "good evening Remus." Lily Evans nodded as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch.  
  
"Good evening Lily, how are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, a little stressful. A Prefects job is never done." She said smiling.  
  
"I don't think it'll ever be done with people like Sirius and James about."  
  
"Hmm, seems that way," Lily said standing up. "Well nice to." A loud explosion coming from the 6th year boy's dormitory cut Lily off.  
  
"Oh no," Remus said unfolding his long frame from the couch. "I should go see what those idiots are up to now."  
  
Remus was shaking his head as he walked up the stairs to his dormitory, he was almost afraid to open the dormitory door, as a memory came floating back into his mind.  
  
In 3rd year Sirius and James decided to have a duel. Both of them ended up in the hospital wing, James looked slightly furry, and Sirius, well he wasn't looking himself. Remus sighed and opened the door; he laughed at the sight that greeted his eyes. Peter, James and Sirius were sitting on the floor, their faces looked slightly charred, and hair stuck up in every direction.  
  
"Hmm, I take it you forgot that the deck of cards that Sirius had were set to explode when played with?"  
  
James smiled meekly, "Yea."  
  
Remus laughed and sat down on his bed, putting his book on his nightstand, "well maybe next time you'll remember something like that? Well no more extra explosive Snap cards, save something like that for Snape. And I'm going to bed, don't wake me." **** Lily Evans walked the stairs to her dormitory. She could have her own room because she was Prefect, but she would rather stay with her friends than spending every night on her own.  
  
"Lily!" Arabella yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "wait for me!" Arabella Figg was Lily's best friend; she had curly light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and big brown eyes. She ran up the stairs, to catch up with Lily.  
  
"Hey," Lily smiled, "I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Well only all summer, I only got a few owls from you Lils, how are you?"  
  
"Good, I was quite bored, and Petunia just wouldn't leave me alone, she's driving me nuts." Lily explained. "How about you?"  
  
"Almost the same, only I don't have Petunia to deal with." Lily laughed, "Well I was just going to check to make sure they put my things in the right room." Lily said opening the door to the 6th year girl's dormitories. "And it seems it is. I have to go round up all the first years Arabella, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright Miss Prefect." Arabella smiled. **** James was the first to awake that morning. It was their first day of classes for the year, and he wanted to get down to the great hall early so he could look over his schedule.  
  
He wandered; nearly sleep walked into the bathrooms to take a shower. Though it seemed he wasn't the first one up, Remus was already awake. He was standing in front of the mirror, shaving.  
  
"Good morning, Prongs." Remus said cheerfully.  
  
James mumbled a good morning and took a shower. He emerged 15 minutes later, and Remus was still at the sinks.  
  
Remus smiled at him, "I figured I'd wait for you Prongs, you look like you need some company."  
  
"Thanks, yea, it's too early, honestly I don't know how I dragged myself out of bed at 5."  
  
"Neither do I, or are you going to change this year?"  
  
James was reminded of the morning Peter, Remus, and Sirius let James sleep in and miss his first two classes, at lunch they went to the dormitories with a bucket of cold water and dumped it over his head.  
  
"Well, I will if it keeps you from dumping cold water over my head. You know my bed was soaked through for weeks."  
  
Remus laughed, "It was all in good fun Prongs."  
  
James smiled as he dried his unruly black hair; even when it was wet it was still standing up on end.  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready to get going to the Great Hall."  
  
Remus jumped off his perch on the counter, and walked towards the door, "So James, when is are, our usual pranks going to start?"  
  
"Soon I suppose, Sirius and I have to get together and work on some things."  
  
"Great!" Remus almost yelled. **** "Lily, you have to wake up, you're going to be late!"  
  
"Argh, Arabella, what time is it?"  
  
"6:45"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Lily sat bolt upright and leaped out of her bed to her trunk and started pulling out clean robes.  
  
"I'll wait for you down in the Common Room." Arabella said smiling.  
  
Lily dressed quickly and took the steps down to the Common Room two at a time, she wasn't going to be late on her first day back at school.  
  
Lily was running towards to portrait when she ran into (literally) James Potter. Lily fell backwards, but James caught her before she actually hit the ground.  
  
"Lily! Are you alright?" James asked.  
  
"Uh, yes, I'm fine," She smiled, gaining her balance again. She looked James into his eyes and realized they were a beautiful deep brown, she stared for a few seconds then realized what she was doing.  
  
"Well, Lily," James said smiling, "I'll see you in class, I'm sure we have a few together."  
  
"Alright." Lily stammered. She turned to Arabella who was leaning against the wall, 'talking' to Peter Pettigrew; she was obviously not paying attention.  
  
"Excuse me Peter, Arabella and I should be leaving now." Lily intervened. Arabella smiled gratefully and mouthed a 'thank you', but Peter didn't look too happy.  
  
"Ok then," he sighed, his blue eyes watching the floor, "I'll see you later 'Bella." Lily and Arabella exited the Common Room and walked for a good 5 minutes before they started to talk.  
  
"So, I was watching you and James, Lils, what's up with that?" Arabella asked, obviously trying to get information out of her.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said blushing.  
  
"Really, Lily, I saw how you were looking into his eyes, honestly anyone could catch on. Plus, you ARE blushing."  
  
"I know I'm blushing, and nothing is happening, James is a good friend of mine, he's been a good friends for ages, just like you. Oh, and I am a little embarrassed because I tripped and almost feel on my ass."  
  
Arabella eyed Lily suspiciously, for a few minutes she didn't say anything, but then, figuring Lily was telling the truth she nodded, and changed the subject. "So are you ready for another term then Lils?"  
  
"I'm always ready," Lily said opening the doors to the Great Hall. **** James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were seated at the middle of the Gryffindor tables. Remus and Peter were comparing schedules and silently planning the trip to Hogsmeade in a few days, using stupid code words. James and Sirius were silently planning their first pranks and making a shopping list for when hey went to Hogsmeade with Remus.  
  
James noticed Lily and Arabella walk into the hall, he gave them a short wave and resumed his planning. In seconds they were sitting down one on either side of the table. Arabella was next to Peter, who seemed to trying to talk to her, despite Remus' protests, and Lily was beside James.  
  
"Good morning James, Sirius," Lily said grabbing some toast from a large plate in front of her.  
  
"Good morning." James replied politely.  
  
Sirius being the git that he was in the morning screamed, "AHHHH Prefect!" And was trying to hide behind James.  
  
"Sirius," Lily laughed, "I'm not here to get you in trouble, unless you try something of course."  
  
"Well, the only time I ever see a Prefect is when I'm getting in trouble, so I'm just going to assume that you're going to give me trouble, and I'm going to hide behind James!"  
  
Lily shook her head and began to eat; James turned and laughed at Sirius who was cowering behind him.  
  
"So Lily, what classes do you have?" James asked turning back to her.  
  
"Just a minute, let me check." Lily rummaged through her bag, "Oh, here it is. Ok I have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, Divination and Astronomy. Do we have any classes together?"  
  
"Well, if they're all in the right order, we have everything together."  
  
"Well in that case, we do have classes together." James smiled at this, and Lily's heart skipped a beat. 'No way,' she thought, 'Not James! Not the mortal enemy of any Prefect that has crossed his path in the past 6 years.' Lily frowned at this thought.  
  
"Something wrong Lily?" Remus asked from across the table.  
  
"No not at all."  
  
A few minutes passed, the Marauders, Lily and Arabella ate quietly. Lily stood up, it was nearly 8 and classes would start soon and she needed to get to Transfiguration. She collected her things and left the Great Hall when James caught up with her.  
  
"Mind if I walk you to your next class?" James asked.  
  
"No not at all James, I wouldn't mind the company." The two headed off to Transfiguration together.  
  
A.N. So, what do you think?? Oh, and BTW, if the formatting is screwed up, it will be fixed, ASAP. Anyway, R&R I would love your opinions on if I should write more or not. No flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

In The Hearts  
  
Author: Sweet Lovin  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Lily and James romance, set in their 6th year. Lily is a Prefect, and James should be her mortal enemy (because he's a Marauder) But things don't work out that way.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Well, thanks to my reviewers, I really appreciate it. And I believe I found the solution to my formatting problems, so I'll keep trying.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lily breezed through her classes, and the prefects meeting that day, she was now in the Common Room with Arabella. They were discussing their Divination homework when they were rudely interrupted by a group 3rd years coming in from dinner.  
  
"Well, that's it for Divination." Arabella frowned. Divination was her favourite subject.  
  
"Oh well, Divination isn't my thing." Lily said turning to the second group of first years that came through the portrait hole, "could you PLEASE be quiet, there are people trying to work!" The noise in the Common Room returned to a low murmur and thankfully stayed that way.  
  
"So Lils, you're in charge of the Hogsmeade trips, right?"  
  
"Um, yes, why do you ask 'Bella?"  
  
"Oh, just wondering when we get to go out and get some Honeydukes chocolate, I think my supply is running low."  
  
"Oh!" Lily laughed, "Well I suppose there will be one in a few weeks, Dumbledore needs to finalize the dates, but I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me." Arabella smiled "So Lils, I know you're going to hurt me for saying this, but I was watching you and James today."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow as if to say, go on.  
  
'Well you two seem pretty close, and I was wondering what was going on." she trailed off.  
  
"We went over this already but I suppose I can say it again," Lily sighed, "James and I are good friends, and that's all we'll ever be."  
  
"'.and that all we'll ever be.' You make it sound like you want something more out of it."  
  
"I don't want anything more." Lily growled.  
  
"Ok, ok, I believe you, just don't hurt me!" Arabella laughed.  
  
Lily shook her head and pulled out a book to read, just as she finished her first page a few handfuls of Fillbuster Firecrackers rained upon her head. Lily jumped up and turned around just in time to see Sirius and someone else, someone she thought as James, take off into the darkness of the balcony above. Lily shook her head and started up the stairs to get them.  
  
"Sirius, I know you here!' she yelled.  
  
No response.  
  
"Sirius you bloody git, I saw you! Get out here now!"  
  
Still no response, but the floor behind Lily creaked. She turned on her heel to catch whoever it was but no one was there. Lily just rolled her eyes and resumed her reading on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
**** "That was great Padfoot! Did you see the look on her face?" James asked excitedly.  
  
"Yea, it was hilarious, but we're in for it when she sees us again!" Sirius replied opening the door to their dormitory.  
  
James removed the Invisibility Cloak from both of them, folded it and returned it to its proper place in James's trunk.  
  
Remus was sitting up in his bed reading yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts book, his gray eyes scanning the page quickly before going on to the next.  
  
"Oi Moony, you should of come along, it was hilarious." Sirius said sitting down on the end of his bed.  
  
"I heard, but I'd rather stay here, I'm not feeling too good. Tomorrow is the Full Moon, we're going to have to leave right after classes." Remus stated, still reading his book.  
  
"Ok, we should probably get packing though. It would be better if we could leave as soon as possible." James said, "We wouldn't want Moony transforming on us have way to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
Sirius walked to the foot of his bed and opened his trunk. He started grabbing random clothing and putting it in a bag.  
  
Just then Peter rushed in the door, slammed it behind him and leaned up against it. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. "Ok you bloody gits, who was the one who threw firecrackers at Lily?"  
  
Both James and Sirius smirked and turned back to what they were doing. Remus finally looked up from his book to see what the problem was.  
  
"You gits! Lily is fuming, she threatened to put me under a stupefy curse because she thought it was me. You might never want to leave this room! She may kill you." Peter said doubling over trying to catch his breath.  
  
Sirius and James both laughed at this. Sirius was laughing to the point were he fell over, and James sat down on his trunk. Remus rolled his eyes and got up, "I suppose I'll go apologize for the actions of you gits."  
  
****  
  
Remus made his way into the Common Room, he could see Lily talking angrily to Arabella on the couch.  
  
"Hey," he said sitting down on the table in from of them.  
  
Lily glared at Remus, "If you came to laugh at me I swear..."  
  
Remus cut her off, "I didn't, don't worry. I came to apologize for the actions of my idiot room mates."  
  
"Right, and you had nothing to do with this?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing at all Lily, I swear. I was reading the new Defense Against Dark Arts books that the library had."  
  
"Ok, no need to explain, I believe you, but honestly. I'm going to put a stupefy curse on those gits."  
  
"No need to put one on Peter, he wasn't here all evening, and I think you scared him enough already," Remus smiled.  
  
"Well for all I knew he could been one of the culprits in this little 'game.'"  
  
"Too true Lily, but it was Sirius and James, and I give you full permission to hurt them." Remus smiled, "but I think it should wait till tomorrow, it is getting late."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later then Remus."  
  
"You too Lily."  
  
A.N. That was it for now, I couldn't exactly figure out how to continue it from there, so I just left it as is. Hope you liked it, I should have another chapter up really soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

In The Hearts  
  
Author: Sweet Lovin  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Lily and James romance, set in their 6th year. Lily is a Prefect, and James should be her mortal enemy (because he's a Marauder) But things don't work out that way.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"James Daniel Potter! Get back here!!" Lily Evans yelled down a hallway to James. Two weeks had passed since the firework incident and it resulted in James pulling pranks on her almost everyday. In fact the other night he had charmed her hair to be bright green.  
  
"No way!" He called back. James raced around a corner and hid behind a statue. He was breathing heavily, he could barely stifle a giggle and he say Lily run past, well he could only catch a glimpse of her copper hair from behind the statue.  
  
James raced out and back up into the Common Room, five minutes later Lily raced into the room, frantically looking for him. She didn't realize that he was right in front of her on the couch.  
  
"Looking for me, Lily?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes you git!" She smiled.  
  
"Can't get me!" He raced up the stairs taking them two at a time, he rushed to his dormitory and slammed the door and bolted it shut. He could hear Lily outside banging at the door for a good 2 minutes, but she eventually gave up.  
  
"Ha!" James said to himself, "I knew she could get me." He walked out the door and started down the stairs when he was jumped at from behind. This set him off balance and tumbling down the stairs with whoever did it.  
  
James sat up laughing, he looked around and sure enough there was Lily on the Common Room floor next to him. James pinned her, "no way you're doing that again, it hurt like bloody hell!"  
  
"James, let me go!" Lily pleaded.  
  
"Let me think about that Lils, how about NO!" He laughed. James looked down at Lily, at her copper coloured hair over her, over her flawless porcelains looking face. She was. beautiful, so beautiful and he never took notice. The thought shook James, he let Lily go and just sat there looking stunned as Lily stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
'Lily. beautiful, she is you know' He thought to himself. 'No wait, I can't think of her like that, she's my friend, and the Gryffindor Prefect. But she is, she's beautiful. Oh. crap.'  
  
"Crap," he repeated out loud, not realizing he did it.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Umm, oh, nothing." James stammered, "I think I'm going to go back to my dorm, I'm actually tired on a weekend for once."  
  
"Oh, alright then James. See you tomorrow."  
  
James walked up the stairs slowly, like he was in a trance, he opened the dormitory door and closed it behind him. He fell backwards onto his bed.  
  
"Lily. beautiful." James tried putting the two words together. He sighed, "Ok, I'm talking to myself, that's even worse."  
  
James rolled over and shut his eyes; he quickly fell into a dream filled sleep. And there was only one thing he could dream about. Lily.  
  
**** "Oi Prongs, wakeup!" Sirius yelled when he entered the Common Room.  
  
"What?" James mumbled.  
  
"Prongs, wakeup, it's only 8 and you're sleeping?" Sirius asked in mild amusement.  
  
"Yes, and I've only been asleep for an hour. So will you shut your mouth? I'm tired."  
  
"Ok, just wondering, but I thought you'd like to know Lily was looking for you."  
  
"What?" James sat bolt upright.  
  
"Ha, thought that would get you up there Prongs. Which makes me a little suspicious, why so alert at the sound of our Prefect's name?"  
  
"No reason," James mumbled, trying to sleep again.  
  
"I think there is a reason Prongs. Come on, I'm your best mate, you're supposed to tell me all. Especially when there is a female involved."  
  
"I told you, there's no reason." James said sternly.  
  
"Right, that's not what Lily says." Sirius said smirking.  
  
"What does Lily say?" James asked, now very interested.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know there Prongs. I'm only telling you if you tell me."  
  
James thought a moment, "I swear Padfoot, if anyone hears of this I WILL put a curse on you."  
  
"I swear on my mothers grave." Sirius replied solemnly.  
  
"Well, if you must know. I think I like Lily Evans."  
  
****  
  
"Arabella, I think I'm going nuts." Lily sighed.  
  
"What do you mean nuts, how can the Prefect of the house go nuts?"  
  
"I'm going nuts because I think I like someone that I'm not supposed to. Well being a Prefect and all."  
  
"Go on," Arabella encouraged.  
  
"Well I think I like James." Lily sighed, hanging her head.  
  
Arabella's jaw dropped, she didn't see this one coming. The house Prefect and the house Prankster. Maybe Lily was right. "Well Lils, I must say I definantly wasn't expecting this. And there isn't much that I can say."  
  
"Oh, you're a great help Arabella." Lily added sarcastically.  
  
"I like to consider myself one." Arabella smirked. She stood up and walked to the door of the dormitory, "well I personally think that you should tell him."  
  
"No way!" Lily yelled in protest.  
  
Arabella smirked again, "well if you don't I will. And I think now is just the right time!"  
  
Arabella opened the door and ran down the stair, Lily close on her heels, "Arabella don't you dare!!"  
  
Lily was stopped abruptly, it felt like she ran into a wall, but she had actually ran into James, again.  
  
"Good evening Lily," James said putting his hands on her shoulders to steady her, "we should really stop running into each other like this." He smiled at her warmly.  
  
That made Lily go weak in the knees making her lean into James. She could smell his sweet scented cologne, and could feel his muscles under his thin shirt.  
  
"I. I'm. v. very sorry James." Lily stammered on blushing.  
  
"It's quite alright Lily," James smiled at her, "Have you got some balance yet?"  
  
"Umm, yes I think I do." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Ok, if you say so. On another topic though, I was just looking for you."  
  
"Really?" Lily felt her knees go weak again, but she kept her balance.  
  
"Umm yes, actually. I was wondering if... you... umm... have your Transfiguration homework?"  
  
"Oh," Lily said sounding disappointed, "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you could explain to me exactly how to do it?" James asked giving her puppy dog eyes. "Sure I will James, as long as you're willing to listen."  
  
"Oh, don't worry I will." James gave her a wicked smile.  
  
****  
  
Arabella stood in the background watching this, gaping at them both. She was approached by Remus, who stood there and watched Lily and James for a minute then turned back to Arabella.  
  
"So, what do you think of that Arabella?"  
  
"I think they're nuts if they don't pick up on each other soon, Remus." Arabella said turning to him.  
  
"That's true. It's obvious to many people, well and Sirius told me that James likes Lily." Remus turned to face Arabella who was yet again gaping.  
  
"Sirius told you. what?"  
  
"Sirius told me that James likes Lily." Remus repeated looking very confused.  
  
"That's, odd, because I just finished talking to Lily. She just finished telling me that she likes him."  
  
Remus smirked, "Well, that's something. What do you say to helping them out a bit?"  
  
Arabella nodded, "why not?"  
  
"Well then 'Bella, how would you like to discuss our plans over a game of wizard's chess then?"  
  
"I'd love to." Arabella smiled as Remus offered her his arm.  
  
  
  
A.N.: Well, Lily and James realized they liked each other. That's always a good thing to find out. so what are Remus and Arabella going to do about it?  
  
Don't expect three chapter in one day again guys... I was in a major writing mood.. I'd say maybe one or two a week. So stay tuned!! 


	4. Chapter 4

In The Hearts  
  
Author: Sweet Lovin  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Lily and James romance, set in their 6th year. Lily is a Prefect, and James should be her mortal enemy (because he's a Marauder.) But things don't work out that way.  
  
A.N.: So sorry everyone, I've really been meaning to update, but I couldn't do much as the last 2 weeks I've spent either preparing and writing exams. But that is now out of the way and all my hard courses are over. I have History class now, the teacher is also my homeroom teacher and I happen to be his favourite student, so I get to spend all my time writing. I'm really hoping to update more often, again, SOO SORRY!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Remus and Arabella spent there next three weeks sitting in the corner at a wizard's chess table, planning. They had spent endless nights there planning out everything, but nothing never worked, Lily usually came up with an excuse and James, well he was started run his Quidditch practices more often than normal, no one blamed him though, their first match WAS against Slytherin and they needed the practice.  
  
Arabella had been sitting at the table half doing her homework and half talking to Remus about their friends. She rested her head in her arms and sighed, "you know those two are positively IMPPOSIBBLE!"  
  
"I know how you feel 'Bella," Remus said patting her shoulder, "it should be long thought, I mean look at them, I think they got the clue, or there's something we don't know about." Remus stated while pointing over the couch in front of the fire where James was reading and Lily was curled up beside him, head resting on his shoulder, sleeping.  
  
Arabella sighed again and began doodling on some random parchment that was near her hand. "Well I don't think anything is exactly going on between those two, I mean Lily hasn't said anything about her or James, and well no one has exactly heard anything either. Though, I definantly think they've picked up on each other, or at the very least James is being a good friend."  
  
Remus again turned his head only slightly, so he wouldn't be seen, to watch his two friends. He sighed, "Well, I'm not giving up till they're going out, but I need sleep for now, I've had too many sleepless nights planning for this, I think we could lay off a bit."  
  
"I agree," Arabella said, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Anyway, 'night Bella," Remus said giving her a curt wave, but to his surprise Arabella approached him and kissed his cheek. He only had a split second to think before she turned red and ran away.  
  
Remus shook his head; his hand unconsciously touching the place she kissed lightly.  
  
**** "Lils, wake up, it's getting late," James said shaking Lily slightly by the shoulder, "come on Lils, don't make me carry you up to your dorm."  
  
Lily yawned and stretched out on the couch, almost knocking James in the head with he fist, "oh, what time is it James?"  
  
"Nearly ten, I figured I should wake you seeing as how you have to do a dorm check."  
  
"Thanks James," Lily said blushing slightly, "And, um, thanks for lending me your shoulder too."  
  
James smiled at Lily, who turned a deep scarlet, as she turned to go up the staircase to the dormitories.  
  
**** Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really trying to update ASAP, and today is a snow day so there should be more coming, as well as In The Mists of Darkness, check it out!! It's my only original story. 


End file.
